The present invention relates to tool kits and, more particularly, to a combination bicycle tool kit, which is convenient for carrying on the bicycle.
A variety of combination tool kits have been disclosed. Taiwan patent no. 414131 discloses a multipurpose tool kit, which comprises two tool sets. Each tool set comprises a base plate, and a set of tool elements. One tool set has a male retainer means. The other tool set has a female retainer means that can be fastened to the male retainer means, keeping the tool sets secured together. This design of multipurpose tool kit is functional, however it is inconvenient in use. When using one particular tool element, the two tool sets must be separated from each other. Further, when carrying the multipurpose tool kit on a bicycle, a tool case or container means must be used to keep the multipurpose tool kit in place.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a combination bicycle tool kit, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a combination bicycle tool kit, which is convenient for carrying by hand as well as on a bicycle. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the combination bicycle tool kit comprises a case, the case having a receiving open chamber extended to one end thereof and a coupling structure integral with one sidewall thereof; a first tool set, the first tool set comprising a tool holder base, the holder base comprising a pivot shaft transversely disposed at one end thereof, a chamfered edge disposed at an opposite end thereof, and a set of tool bits respectively pivoted to the pivot shaft and turned about the pivot shaft between the operative position where the tool bits are extended out of the tool holder base, and the non-operative position where the tool bits are received inside the tool holder base; and a second tool set, the second tool set comprising a tool holder base, the holder base comprising a pivot shaft transversely disposed at one end thereof and a chamfered edge disposed at an opposite end thereof, a coupling structure integral with the tool holder base for fastening to the coupling structure of the case the secure the second tool set to the case, and a set of tool elements respectively pivoted to the pivot shaft and turned about the pivot shaft between the operative position where the tool elements are extended out of the tool holder base, and the non-operative position where the tool elements are received inside the tool holder base.